Xanadu
by Nyllewell
Summary: In a place, where no one has dared to go...Sarah has conquered. Follow as the Goblin King and Sarah forge a new path after the Labyrinth. Follow them through the years, and share their story. A Labyrinth Novella. Chapter 4 is up! A careless wish may have disastrous ramifications...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for your reading pleasure. (more at the end)**

**Xanadu  
**

**Chapter 1: _I'm Alive_  
**

* * *

Defeated…he had been defeated…that was certainly unexpected…Jareth sat as an owl just outside of the mortal girl's window, listening and watching the lively party taking place in her room. Nearly everyone she had met during her travels was crammed into the tiny space, laughing and talking and dancing. They were celebrating. The owl ruffled his white feathers. If he was honest with himself, they had reason to be. No one had conquered his Labyrinth in eons, and the last had been a man. No female had ever successfully run the Labyrinth. Jareth watched the girl with unblinking yellow eyes. She was happy, and yet…and yet, she had called on them all to join her. All of them, including him, but Jareth could not see how _his _presence would be welcome. Not now anyway, so he watched from outside. There was that smile again. When the girl smiled she glowed. Defeated…by a normal teenaged girl. The thought was ridiculous, and if Jareth had been in his human form he would have laughed. As it was, his beak clicked in quick succession, breaking the silence of the night.

Jareth could not even be angry with her. She had used her time wisely, navigating the Labyrinth, making friends along the way, breaking through illusions. _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..._ And somewhere during her run Jareth had developed a begrudging respect for the green eyed, black haired girl. Even still, as he sat on the outside looking in, he respected her. No one had done what she had accomplished. No one had ever dared to oppose him, to defy him. A myriad of emotions collided within the Goblin King, until finally he took to the air, afraid he would burst if he continued to stare at the sight of his conqueror.

On silent wings he flew through the night, beating hard until he gained enough altitude so he could soar. The moon was full and ahead of him, and Jareth was lost in thought. Though he no longer could see the mortal girl, her face was still etched in his memory. _Say her name,_ he thought to himself. _You know her name…Sarah…_ Sarah. How had such a small thing turned his world upside down? When had he lost his head to her? He supposed it did not matter. Time continued to flow as the owl winged over the world. Deep in thought, Jareth lost track of his speed and distance. Soon, the black and purple of night began to fade. The stars twinkled out one by one and the moon dipped low behind him. Below, Jareth saw the wide expanse of ocean. The waves crashed upon a sheer cliff face and Jareth descended in wide circles, alighting as a man. He stood, dressed all in black, and peered down at the ocean below. The wind whipped his blond hair from his face, bitingly cold in the early morning, and yet Jareth did not look away. He kept his mismatched eyes on the east, where small tendrils of pink and yellow were starting to spread across the sky, followed by the sun. The light danced upon the ocean, reflecting back on the water, blinding Jareth, and yet he still did not look away.

The world was shining around him, embracing him and a laugh escaped from his lips. He felt free. He felt…alive. For centuries Jareth had endured the same routine day in and day out. No one could ever challenge him; no one would have defied him, except that had changed. _She _had come into his life, blissfully ignorant of the changes she left in her wake. _Sarah, Sarah, if you only knew._ It seemed like forever since Jareth had felt this way. He did not even have words to describe _how _he felt; only that he did. He _did_ feel. Alive! As the dawn broke across the sky, so too did Jareth's spirits. For too long he had been lost in the Underground, lost in another world. For too long had he lost himself, lulled into a stupor by the monotony of his life. Sarah had woken him up. _Sarah…_Maybe not all was lost for him. Maybe he was able to start anew, much like how the sun rises to start a new day. Jareth looked down at his gloved hands and laughed again. _Is this really real? Am I really here? _Alive!

Jareth turned away from the rising sun and the brilliant morning, searching the distance behind him. Somewhere out there was a young girl with green eyes and black hair. Somewhere out there was a young girl who professed her need of him. Somewhere out there was a young girl who _believed _in him, and though she had conquered his Labyrinth and returned triumphant, she still needed him, and that knowledge filled him with warmth. Jareth's emotions baffled him. _How can I be feeling these things?_ A smirk pulled at his lips. It did not matter. All that mattered was that Jareth, the Goblin King, _could _feel. Alive! _I'm alive!_ His mismatched eyes turned back to the lightening landscape, and he could only think three simple words: _Thank you, Sarah._

* * *

Sarah woke as the morning sun cascaded down through her window. She bolted from her bed and scrambled to the window, taking her sheets and comforter with her. A new day! A new day! For the first time in many years Sarah was happy. She threw open her window and breathed in the early morning air, listening as mockingbirds sang their songs. Sarah could hardly contain herself and she laughed joyously. An emotion, unknown to her, bubbled up through her soul. _What is this feeling? Why, I feel like I have been asleep forever. Like now, I am awake for the first time. I feel…alive…_. Her travels from the Labyrinth were still with her, would always be with her, she realized; a treasure that she would keep safe always.

Suddenly, the world did not seem so bleak and dull. Suddenly, Sarah could see the magic all around her. Energy coursed through her body as she spun in a circle, a bright smile on her face. _I'm alive!_ Something had changed, she realized with certainty. _She _had changed. Rushing to her vanity, she eyed her reflection curiously. Still the fourteen year old girl with black hair, green eyes and freckles around her nose stared back at her. Still the same girl, yet intrinsically different. Maybe it was the glint in her eyes, like she was the keeper of a secret. Maybe it was the slight curve of a smile on her lips. Whatever it was, Sarah saw a different girl in the mirror. A girl, who had against all odds defeated a powerful, magical king, solved a labyrinth and rescued her baby brother. Her eyes drifted down to the small statue on her vanity. The figure did not in the least capture the Goblin King's essence, but Sarah let her eyes linger on the solitary figure, overcome by strange emotions. Sitting in her chair, she brought her face very close. "And why didn't you come?" She whispered. "I called you too, you know."

Sarah sighed and leaned back. Maybe that was just the way of things. The idea of never seeing the Goblin King again saddened Sarah and cast a shadow on her otherwise bright morning. For no one had challenged her like _he _had. No one had frightened her like _he_ had. No one had _believed _in her like he had, for he had said so himself. Sarah thought back to her time in the Labyrinth, back to the king, back to the last time she had seen him. He had been dressed all in white, feathers for a cape, circling her like prey. No one had ever made her feel so…alive. His voice, so cold and yet so compelling, echoed through her memory: _"Everything I've done, I've done for you." _

"I know," Sarah answered his phantom voice. "And I thank you."

* * *

**So, this story is designed to be a novella. It will not be long. Each chapter will be inspired by a song from the soundtrack to the movie Xanadu, but these will not be songfics. However, being familiar with the songs may add depth and understanding to the chapters, but I leave that to you. For those who are worried about a sequel to "The Highwayman", don't worry. I'm writing fanatically, but this story just won't leave me in peace.  
**

**Let me know what you're thinking. R&R my fellow Labyrinth lovers.  
**

**~Nylle  
**


	2. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Xanadu and am borrowing them shamelessly.**

**Two years have passed since the previous chapter.  
**

**Xanadu  
**

**Chapter 2: _Magic_**

* * *

Sarah should be excited. She should be dancing. She should be enjoying herself. After all, turning sixteen was a milestone, or so everyone kept telling her. Her mother, Linda, and step-father, Jeremy, had decided to throw her a lavish Sweet Sixteen celebration, and though Sarah had originally been ecstatic over the prospect, the revel did not meet her expectations. The party was held in an old Victorian mansion that was now part of a historical society. The inside had a magnificent ballroom where Sarah's family and friends stood around in marvelous finery. There was even a small string quartet playing live music, and yet no one danced. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but there was hesitancy in the air, like they all knew they were just pretending, and that angered Sarah. Though she was the guest of honor, she sat away from them all, balefully glaring at them with sharp green eyes. _Wasted… All of this is wasted on them._ While Sarah appreciated what her mother and step-father had attempted, this ballroom was just an illusion. She snorted to herself, a little amused by her thoughts. _It would seem my basis for comparison is a little skewed when I would prefer _that_ ball over this. _

And yet she did. Two years had not dimmed the memory of the Labyrinth. When her mother had suggested a ball for Sarah's Sweet Sixteen, Sarah had eagerly agreed. Though at fourteen she had been terrified of that dance in the Labyrinth, sixteen saw her replaying the same images with a different eye. Oh, she knew she still did not understand _everything_ she remembered, but she knew she had not imagined a song sang to her as she was danced through the crowd. Her own ball was too tempting an opportunity. Maybe _he_ would come, for though her friends came easily after that first night, the Goblin King had yet to show himself. And yet Sarah kept her searching for him. A deep, secret part of her refused to admit that she and the enigmatic king would never meet again. That…that just wasn't possible.

So Sarah had thought. But now, hours into her party, he still had not come. She glanced down at her gown, a flowing confection of shimmery, gossamer fabric that was such a deep blue it was almost black. A layer of lace and gems created an illusion of stars on a dark night. Sarah's hair was curled, framing her face, and she even had a little make-up on. _And all of it for what?_ She sniffed, mortified when her vision began to blur with unshed tears. _Why did she want to see him again anyway? He was mean, and arrogant…and so sad looking when I left, _her traitorous thoughts whirled in her head. A tear fell and Sarah brushed it away with the back of her hand, grateful that her friends and family were busy with themselves, her surly mood no company at all. At least, she thought she was alone, but someone was handing her a lace handkerchief. Aggrieved and embarrassed, Sarah accepted it without looking up, dabbing her eyes.

"Should you be crying? I don't believe I have ever seen you _cry_."

Oh that voice! That mocking, cool voice! Sarah's eyes shot up to meet the amused expression of the Goblin King. Nothing about him had changed! His blue eyes still danced mischievously, as if he knew a secret that she didn't (and Sarah was willing to say he knew many). While her friends and family wore dresses and tuxedos, _he _wore a very similar outfit from a different ball, except that what was once white was black. Her voice decided to play tricks on her, and Sarah could only stare, frightened suddenly by the Goblin King's reappearance. With a sigh, he crouched down, making even that movement seem effortless and graceful. His gloved hands rested relaxed on his knees and he met her gaze. There were unknown emotions reflecting back at her, curious and questioning. His closeness rattled her and Sarah finally said the first thing that came to her mind. "I didn't think you'd come." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt her face reddening. _Stupid, stupid, Sarah! You couldn't think of something else to say!?_

She expected him to laugh, or to ridicule her in some way, but he only tilted his head. His expression was carefully guarded, but Sarah was relieved when he did not outright dismiss her. For reasons unknown to her, his opinion of her mattered. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the corners of his mouth twitched. "Still such high expectations, hmm?" He stood without waiting for her answer, and extended toward her one, single, gloved hand.

Sarah did not actually remember placing her hand in his, but suddenly she was being led around the dance floor. Her lack of dance skills was apparently not an issue; for whether it was magic, or just who she was dancing with, Sarah never missed a step in what she recognized as a waltz. Daring, she brought her gaze up, past the black lace shirt, past the wispy blond hair and straight into the eyes of the Goblin King. Her breath caught in her chest. The way he was watching her was foreign and intense, uncomfortable and yet compelling. Smiling, Sarah realized she was not dreaming as she caught the startled and confused faces of her family and friends. Apparently, the Goblin King was making quite an impression.

"Is this a celebration?" he asked mildly.

Sarah nodded. "It's my birthday."

A single eyebrow arched up. "Is it?" Something in the way he spoke gave Sarah the chills, and she also got the sense that he had known it was her celebration without asking, but she nodded anyway, unsure how to answer. "And how are you enjoying it?"

That simple question sent ice running down her back, throwing her back to another time and another world. She dropped her eyes in an attempt to cover the hurt she was feeling. _"And how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" _Sarah tensed, ready to pull away, but the Goblin King held her firmly. Surprised, Sarah lifted her eyes, ready to accuse the Goblin King of who knows what, but his expression halted the hurt, angry words. There was no malice in his face, only amusement, and Sarah had a sudden thought. _He's teasing me! _"You're supposed to be nice to me, you know." Her chin stuck out stubbornly and Sarah was proud that her voice was strong. "It _is _my birthday after all."

The Goblin King smiled, his white teeth gleaming. "And where is that written, I wonder?"

"Nowhere, but it's implied." Sarah felt smug for returning which such a quick retort, until a dark look crossed over the Goblin King's face. He pulled her very close to him, no space was between their bodies and Sarah got the impression that she had said something very important, but for the life of her, she couldn't think what it was. At least, not with the Goblin King so close.

"Ah implied rules," his breath was just a whisper, but Sarah heard it clearly. Now she knew he was speaking about something else, and she began to squirm, uncomfortable with his nearness. He eased his hold over her, gazing down with piercing blue eyes. Sarah had no idea what he saw in her face, but his expression quickly lightened. With a slight shake of the head, the Goblin King spun her away, and then pulled her back, dipping her in time with ending of the music. Applause filled the room and Sarah felt her cheeks redden again as the Goblin King took an exaggerated bow. Then the clapping began to halt, as if a wind-up toy had lost its steam, and then everything went quiet. The normal bustle of the party, the idle chatter, the sounds of the musicians moving, and even the wrestle of the wind outside, was muted.

Sarah frowned, noting that every single person was frozen in place, as if time itself had stopped. She turned toward the Goblin King. "Did you…?" The question died on her lips at his devilish expression.

He smirked, and blond hair fell over his face as he inclined his head. "Walk with me, if you will." Without waiting for her reply, he began to move away. Sarah did not waste a breath; she followed instantly, knowing instinctually that the Goblin King did not actually _have _to ask. Moving in her dress was difficult, for the Goblin King walked briskly, but somehow she managed to keep up with his pace. Sarah idly wondered how he knew where he was going, but dismissed the thought. He was the _Goblin King_. That was really all she needed to know. After a few long halls, and through two double doors, Sarah found herself outside. The cool air was a refreshing change from the stuffy ballroom, and the manicured lawns of the mansion were a pleasant sight to behold. The Goblin King paused near a statue, his back to Sarah. She kept some distance between them, unsure of both him and herself. His head was down, and he was as still as the statue beside him. Sarah got the impression that he was thinking, and so she stood in silence, her hands clasped together. A few moments passed this way before the Goblin King inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, turning to face her. _There was that look again, that questioning look_, but before Sarah could really examine it, the expression changed to something more normal, as in the sense that his eyes did not seem to bore holes into her soul. He tilted his head, a habit that Sarah found rather owlish. "I believe it is customary to bestow gifts on a birthing day," he said lightly with a careful grin, "and I would honor that tradition, if you would accept."

Sarah's mouth dropped open before she could stop it, closing it as quickly as possible. "I'd…like that," she said haltingly, unable to form a more coherent thought. The Goblin King closed the distance between them, a glittering tiara magically in his hands. Sarah barely saw the sapphires and diamonds before he placed it delicately upon her head. He stepped away and Sarah saw a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

"I would give you one more gift, but I do not think you will accept it as readily." A gloved hand covered his lips, but Sarah noted the impish grin.

Much braver than she actually felt, Sarah replied with a smile, "Try me."

The grin broadened and Sarah could see the mirth in the Goblin King's mismatched eyes. _Does he never laugh?_ She found herself absently wondering, but his next words shattered her good mood. "I offered you your dreams once; I would offer them again."

Sarah's smile fell and she took a step backward. She was suddenly angry and the hurt from earlier returned. "Another trick?" Accusation rang in her tone. "What do I have to give you _this _time?" Her voice came out harsh.

Instead of reacting to her ire, the Goblin King merely shrugged one shoulder. "Perhaps this time I am being genuine."

"And last time…you weren't were you?" Comprehension dawned and Sarah's eyes widened. "Last time _was_ just a trick, wasn't it!?"

"We were playing a different game, I assure you." Was all the Goblin King replied and Sarah eyed him critically. He sighed dramatically and stared at her pointedly, "You should know what I am offering before you reject it so callously."

Sarah winced. _There he goes again. I know he's not just talking about right now, but I can never seem to keep up with him._ "Ok…so what _are _you offering?"

A small grin tugged on the Goblin King's lips. "You _believe_ in magic, a rarity in this day and age, I assure you." Sarah thought that maybe this was a non sequitur, but held her tongue by his warning gaze. "That belief demands attention, _demands_ respect. I am offering your dreams, but not the hollow imitations that so many mortals dream." He stepped close to her, invading her personal space and it took a great amount of will power for Sarah not to move away. "I would guide you, that is all, should you need me," he lifted a hand and brushed a piece of dark hair out of her eyes.

"And in return?" Sarah was still nervous about accepting such a gift from such a creature. Nothing in life was free, or so her step-mother constantly reminded her.

"So suspicious," he admonished, but neither did he move away from her or seem angry. Sarah kept her green eyes on him, never blinking, never wavering. "I will make you a bargain, since you are so disinclined to believe that I would make such a one sided offer." Sarah felt her eyebrows rise and she nodded slightly, urging the Goblin King to continue. "I will believe in you, if you will believe in me."

There was a raw emotion lingering in his voice and his eyes that Sarah was unable to decipher, but one thing was unmistakable: the Goblin King was being quite serious. Sarah was confused and fought against saying the obvious, _Of course I believe in you_, for something told her that that was not what the Goblin King was saying. It was infuriating talking to him. Everything he said seemed to have a double meaning that maybe, just maybe, she would understand if only she were older. Unable to find her voice, Sarah just nodded. Anther brilliant smile lit up the Goblin King's face and he gently brought Sarah's hand up to his mouth, lightly kissing the back of her hand. The world seemed to sway around her as time resumed its flow. A breeze blew through her hair, crickets began to chirp, and the noise from her party once again came to life. And still the Goblin King held her hand.

"Until next time, _Sarah_," Her name was a whisper upon his breath, and his silhouette began to fade before her eyes.

It was several minutes after he completely vanished before Sarah was able to do more than stare at the empty space that the Goblin King had just occupied. _He said my name_, she thought with surprise. That he said her name was not such a surprise, but _how _he had said it reverberated through her body. Like her name was a precious treasure. _"How you turn my world, you precious thing." _Sarah shivered as his phantom voice echoed in her mind. Not for the first time, Sarah wished she were older. There was always a promise beneath the Goblin King's words and phrases, a promise of more to come. _Just believe in you, hmm?_ Sarah's eyes lifted to the stars. _I think I can manage that…Jareth._

Turning, Sarah made her way back to her party, head held high with her new tiara sparkling majestically. Her friends and family watched her with avid curiosity, but Sarah refused to answer any of their questions pertaining to a certain gentleman in blue that had danced with her. She refused to answer her mother's inquiry about her tiara. She refused. No one would believe her anyway. But Sarah _did _believe. Everyone else could just pretend, that was fine with her. Sarah would believe in magic.

* * *

**Phew, this turned out much longer than I had expected. Let me know what you think. Next chapter Sarah will be 18.  
**

**~Nylle  
**


	3. The Fall Part One

**Here is another chapter. I had to split it into two or else it would have been massive. Again, I own nothing.**

**Xanadu  
**

**Chapter 3: _The Fall (Part One)_**

* * *

Jareth stared down at the figure, stunned and silent. _This wasn't supposed to happen_…A young girl, maybe fifteen, lay crumpled at his feet; red curly hair darkened further by blood. Her eyes were open, staring at him silently in accusation, though all the life was gone from her blue irises. _I had looked away only for a moment…_ Death was not uncommon to runners, but it wasn't exactly _common_ either. Usually a runner only died when they irritated Jareth, or they underestimated the trials of the Labyrinth. Yet, this girl's death had been a complete accident. Sighing, Jareth leaned down and covered his mouth with a gloved hand. _Just a girl…_ She would not have completed the Labyrinth, but that did not mean Jareth had meant for her to die. A new, uncomfortable sensation crept over him, like choking ivy. _If I had not been so distracted, this would not have happened._

Standing, Jareth waved a hand and the body disappeared from his sight, but not from his memory. With a whirl, he began to walk his Labyrinth, needing to clear his head. He had been thinking of Sarah the entire time the girl ran his Labyrinth. Clever, infuriating, Sarah. Often he had spent time with her over the years, watching her grow, watching her learn; watching as a new understanding came into her eyes. She was his nasty little habit. Even when he was not with her, he watched her through his crystals. Never before had he seen any harm in the act. Frustrated he continued to walk the maze, kicking up stones and leaves with the tip of his boots. He had never in his long existence allowed such a…distraction…to interfere with doing his duty! _How could a mortal girl hold such power over me? _Anger and shame warred with him and his gloved hands clinched at his sides, but shame was not a common emotion for the Goblin King, so he pushed it down, deep under the anger. For a moment he truly hated Sarah Williams for causing him such grief, and it was in this state of mind that _her_ summons reached him.

In a flurry of black leather and glitter, Jareth the Goblin King appeared inside Sarah Williams' bedroom. She was talking excitedly to him, but her voice was muted against the flow of blood to his ears. He stood in silence, arms crossed over his chest while Sarah busied around her room and Jareth's frown deepened into a scowl. _This girl…this girl weakens me._ Jareth thought acidly. _Everything she asks, I do, and what do I get in return? A dead runner…_ Some part of Jareth knew he was being excessively unfair, but he firmly told that part to bugger off. He could not deal with the runner's death, not now anyway, so he held onto the one emotion that was available to him: anger.

Sarah's speech trailed off as she realized that several minutes passed without a word from Jareth. Curious, she paused as she was finishing her make-up and glanced back at him from her mirror. The sight of Jareth, all in black, with his arms crossed, was so imposing that Sarah dropped the tube of lipstick in her hand and spun around, green eyes wide with concern. "Are…are you alright, Jareth?" Instantly she knew something was wrong. The anger rolled off him in palpable waves, and he glared.

"Not so informal, if you please." Jareth sneered, lashing out. He needed some release from his pent up emotions, and currently did not care who was in the way.

"Whoa…" Sarah said defensively as she stood from her vanity. "What the hell?" For years she had been calling the Goblin King by his given name, and never before had he seemed to mind. "What's going on, Jareth?" Truly, his name just snuck out from habit.

Jareth growled and consumed the space between them, "Have a care, girl," he said through clinched teeth, slightly amused when her green eyes searched his own. For what, he could only guess, for he was too tightly wrapped in his own brand of anger.

"Girl…?" Jareth had never, _ever_ spoken to her like this before. Never! _What is going on!?_ She tried to find answers in his mismatched eyes, but all she saw was a smoldering anger. _But…I haven't done anything!_ "I…don't understand," she said honestly taking one small step back from the imposing king.

"Neither do I." replied Jareth. "How, or why, I have spent so much time with you is beyond me." He turned his back, knowing his words would hurt, _wanting_ them to hurt.

Sarah sputtered for a few seconds, trying to grasp the situation calmly and utterly failing. Here she was, all dressed up on her eighteenth birthday because just yesterday said Goblin King promised to take her out, and now he was saying such mean, spiteful words. Well, fine! Her green eyes blazed with anger. "You know what? Go to hell! I am not going to take this from you, especially not on my birthday!"

Startled, Jareth spun back to Sarah and saw, _really _saw her for the first time that night. She was wearing a black dress that elegantly showed her curves. Her black hair was curled and held back by shiny berets. And if looks could kill…suddenly Jareth felt like a fool. _Her birthday…dammit…_ "Sarah," but before he speak, Sarah's gaze halted him.

She tossed her hair back arrogantly, "Not so informally, sir." It was satisfying to see him wince as she threw his words back at him.

"Sarah," he began again, the anger from earlier was being replaced by a very real concern.

"Oh no, your Majesty, I'm pretty sure you summed it all up. Go on then, I wouldn't want you to waste anymore of your precious time." Sarah's voice began to waver and she hated herself. She was not going to give the arrogant, son of a bitch, Goblin King the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Let me explain," he tried again, imploringly. He had failed to protect that runner, but Jareth realized that it had not been Sarah's fault. It had been through his own carelessness. Irrationally, he thought to blame it on Sarah. _I am a fool…_

Shaking her head, Sarah felt tears well up. "I wish you'd just leave me alone." She tried to place as much venom and hate in those words as she could muster, hoping he would grant her some peace.

Shock registered first on Jareth's face, then surprise. He took a step toward her, jerking back as if something had hit him, a look of utter horror etched upon his features. "You…you…" Again he attempted to move closer and again he was pushed back. With a strangled cry, he vanished. Not even leaving a speck of glitter in his wake.

Sarah's hands trembled, and she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. That served him right. He'd probably just mope for a few days and then come back, yelling and hollering. He'd done it before. _God, he has such a temper!_ Being friends with a king, a magical king at that, was tiresome and vexing. He was spoiled and threw tantrums to rival her own. And yet, something nagged at the back of her mind, something that she couldn't quite grasp. "Well, you know what, _Goblin King?_ Tonight is my birthday, and I don't plan on spending it crying over you!"

Several of her friends had wanted to go out tonight for her birthday, but she had politely told them she had other plans. In a flurry, she found a cordless phone and dialed a number scrawled messily on a notebook. Within a few rings, a young man answered. "Hey, Alan; its Sarah, Sarah Williams."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, my plans got screwed up tonight." She managed not to sound too bitter. "Still want to go out?"

"Absolutely," came the immediate reply.

After a few more minutes, they had established a plan to meet some of their mutual friends at a local diner, one of the few that catered to the younger crowd. Sarah picked up her discarded lipstick and brought it up to her lips, screaming when Hoggle's wrinkly, leathery face stared back at her instead of her own reflection. "Hoggle! Are you trying to scare me to death!?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Did _he_ send you, because I swear Hoggle, I am not in the mood for a peacekeeper."

"What?" Hoggle frowned. "What you talking about?" Sarah arched one eyebrow up, not noticing the similarity to a certain Goblin King. "Gah, did you fight again? I swear he needs to learn to control his temper."

Despite herself, Sarah laughed. "Preaching to the choir." When Hoggle gave her a confused look, she waved it away. "Nevermind. Say, Hoggle, I have to run. I'm meeting some friends tonight for my birthday."

"Weren't…weren't you and he…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not happening." Sarah winked at the dwarf. "Don't worry though; I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow to give me an earful." Hoggle looked worried, but Sarah did not have time to fully investigate. "Bye Hoggle! I'll call later, ok?"

"Bye, Sarah." Hoggle watched as Sarah left her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Now what in the Underground happened?" Hoggle sat on a small stool in his room. Jareth had been planning for Sarah's birthday for weeks…what happened?

* * *

"Stupid girl!" Jareth shouted as he appeared in his private chambers. He and Sarah had a…tumultuous friendship; that was true. They were so much alike that often they argued over the smallest things, but over the years Jareth had come to treasure their time together. Whenever Sarah needed advice, she called him, and true to his word he came. Not always was his advice what she wanted to hear, but that had never been part of the bargain. So, they fought. Sarah was equal to him, she had proven that by beating the Labyrinth, and this would not be the first time she had demanded he leave, but this _was_ the first time she wished it. _Wishes have power, Sarah_. And her wishes had always been powerful enough to command him, a fact that impressed him as much as it galled him. This was no ordinary geis, either. When he remained and tried to reach her, a searing pain slashed at his back, like he had been whipped. Jareth may be immortal, but he was not immune to pain, and this pain had a way of cutting him to the quick. Another slash accompanied the first soon thereafter, forcing Jareth to flee. _What have you done, Sarah? _

Out of habit, Jareth conjured a crystal, sneering as he saw Sarah laughing and talking next to a brown haired _boy_ that stared at her with adoration in his stupid eyes. His cheek began to burn, and Jareth brought a gloved hand up lazily, surprised when it came back red with blood. Another pain lanced down his arm, and Jareth dropped the crystal, watching it shatter as it hit the stone floor. Instantly the pain lessened and Jareth felt his body repair itself. _No…you can't mean I am completely banished…_Something began to snap within the Goblin King, like a cord that was slowly being pulled past its breaking point. The Goblin King felt robbed of a crucial part of himself, a part that had awoken four years ago by a young girl that had reminded him he was alive. And now that part was shattering, like the crystal.

Jareth stared into empty space, taken aback by the strange turn of events. Tonight he had wanted to show Sarah the Underground. At eighteen she was free to visit without the fear of being turned into a goblin. At eighteen she was old enough to understand. His mind blocked any more thoughts from forming on that tangent. He glanced at his gloved hands, fighting with himself. Sarah could not have done this on purpose…did she reject him again? Was he bound to have no place in her life? Not even as a friend? _No!_ Jareth refused to accept this. With a twist of his wrist another crystal appeared, and he peered in, pointedly ignoring the searing pain that accompanied the action. Pain would pass; his body would heal, but for the sake of his sanity he needed to see Sarah.

The vision in the crystal was of no comfort. Time had passed Above, and Sarah now sat in the back of an automobile with the same brown haired boy from earlier. The slashes that accompanied his spying were a welcome torment as he watched the boy shyly kiss Sarah and Sarah returned the advances easily. Jealously, deep murderous jealously, roared to life and Jareth crushed the crystal to dust. _This was not to be borne_. He would go back; he would return. He made to transport himself to the Above when a particularly intense pain cracked against his chest, splitting his shirt. An ugly welt, bloody and oozy, streaked from his left collarbone to his right hip and Jareth gasped. _No._ Another slash across his midsection brought him to a knee, and he held the bleeding wound with his hand. _No_. The next cut ran down his back and left Jareth blinking away spots from his vision. The pain broke his concentration and he abandoned the idea to transport, even though he desired nothing more. Once he decided not to interfere, the geis seemed content to just leave him winded and bleeding on the floor. And, that was fine with Jareth. The pain _would_ pass, his body _would_ heal…but forever would he see that _boy_ with Sarah. With a very heavy heart, Jareth cursed himself and picked his sore body from the ground, walking slowly and deliberately to a decanter of wine.

* * *

**Well, and here is another. What is Sarah doing with that boy? And when will she understand the implications of her wish? Search me, I'm just the writer! ;) I always imagine Sarah being just as hot tempered as Jareth, and they are accustomed to each other by this part in the story and bicker like normal friends. Jareth storming off is not exactly out of character for him. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Please R&R.  
**

**~Nylle  
**


	4. The Fall Part Two

**Ugh, I had a really hard time with this chapter.  
**

**Standard Disclaimer's apply. Eh, there's some sexual content but its really nothing, but I suppose I should warn anyway.  
**

**This takes up immediately after Part One  
**

**Xanadu  
**

**Chapter 4: _(The Fall: Part Two)_**

* * *

Sarah frantically smothered the panic that was rising within her as Alan used heavy, sweaty hands to undo the clasp of her bra. He was kissing her, and she was kissing him back, as much from pent up emotions as from keeping him quiet. Every time their mouths were apart he started whispering sweet nothings that made her stomach clench. She didn't _want_ his adorations. _You don't want him at all_, a small traitorous voice said, but Sarah ignored it, pushing it down and away. After much maneuvering, for his compact car was not exactly roomy, Sarah lay naked under Alan along the full length of the backseat.

And when he entered her, Sarah gave a small cry. A single tear fell from her eyes, but Alan did not notice. Sarah felt completely removed from her body. _What were you thinking? _Her inner voice screamed._ You were thinking: _he _hurt you, so you would be spiteful. Well, how is that working out for you? _Sarah sobbed again, but managed to keep her voice muted against Alan's grunts and the sound of the car moving with them. _You wanted him…_Sarah forcibly shut her mind down. Being so enthralled with a magical creature could only be detrimental to her health. In all the years that she and Jareth had known each other, he had never _once_ showed any interest in her _that_ way, except as a distraction to keep her from winning the Labyrinth. And that had just been a game, a contest of wills. She was probably like a plaything; something for him to do when the goblins bored him. More tears fell as she thought about this likelihood. The fact that the Goblin King (she would not say his name again) felt anything other than amusement for her was impossible. But oh, how that hurt. It did not matter. Alan's thrusts quickened, and though this was Sarah's first sexual experience, she knew he close to being done. With a shudder, he fell down on her, looking at her with a goofy smile.

"God Sarah, that was fantastic!" He pulled away and cleaned himself up, throwing the used condom into a plastic bag.

Sarah couldn't quite find her words. She just nodded and began gathering her clothes, desperately wanting to be covered up. _There. You did it, stupid girl._ _You killed two birds with one stone. Maybe Alan would give you some peace now… and maybe, just maybe, you can get it around your head that a certain Goblin King does not love you, could not love you, and never did love you. _Alan began talking to Sarah as they dressed, and Sarah responded automatically, though pleasantly. They climbed back into the front seat and drove off. Sarah, however, was busy in her own head internally fighting with a cruel, cruel truth. Just because the Goblin King did not love Sarah…_that doesn't mean I don't love him..._

* * *

Jareth laughed, but it was bittersweet and slightly unhinged. He let the crystal he was holding drop from his hand, crashing against the stone floor. Taking a deep breath, his body began to repair the small crisscross slashes that had appeared up and down his right arm, a welcome respite from the scene he had just witnessed. Who would have known a young mortal could be so cruel? _You did, you told her once._ Jareth laughed again, blue eyes dark as he surveyed his study. Everything was so perfect. His desk was pushed up against one wall, all his papers stacked neatly in piles. A bookshelf lined another wall, rows and rows of books filling the shelves. Several tapestries adorned the room, brightening the otherwise drab space. With a barely seen tilt of his head, everything shattered. The room became a frenzy of floating, flying debris, splinters of wood, thread, paper. Jareth watched with detachment as the bits and pieces began to fall to the ground. Fall…falling…He clinched his gloved hands and his eyes narrowed. He tried to tell himself that he hated Sarah Williams, hated her with all the fury and rage he could muster, but he knew it was a lie. For even as he watched the destruction come settling down to his feet, he knew he did not hate her. No, it was too late for hate. All that was left was the fall.

* * *

Several days passed and Sarah was worried as she paced back and forth in her room. Though she had told herself she did not want to see the Goblin King again, in fact, it would be better if she _did not_ see him again; she fully _expected _to see him. He did not lose an argument gracefully, and would only retreat long enough to come up with a way to win. Her anger from their original argument had long since fled, spent as her actions weighed upon her. She had sex…with a boy she did not particularly like…just to be mean and spiteful. What kind of person did that make her!? _One who has been getting morality lessons from the Goblin King for the past two years_, she mentally answered. _Do whatever it takes to maintain power._ Well, Sarah thought she had done just that by sleeping with Alan, but now she was plagued by doubts. _Hell._

Sarah blinked as the grandfather clock downstairs chimed the hour. _One…two…three…four…five…six…_ Was it really six in the morning? Sarah made the few feet to her window and pulled back the drapes. What she had taken for the street lamp was actually the sun rising. The aurora was just visible, golden fingers spreading and reaching through the brightening sky. "_I'll paint you mornings of gold," _his voice echoed in her mind, just a whisper. But he wasn't there, was he? Sarah dropped the drapes and took a step back, coming to a sudden decision. Forever she would be the weaker one if she were to call on him now. She couldn't do it. Not after what he had said to her on her birthday night. They were of equal willpower, equal kingdoms; she would not bow down to him, especially by something he had started. No, if the Goblin King wanted to speak with her again, _he_ would have to be the one to initiate contact. She squared her shoulders and glared into the mirror briefly before leaving the room.

* * *

An autumn rain fell quietly on the Labyrinth and Jareth watched the stormy clouds race across the evening sky from his window ledge, ignoring the water that clung to him. A midnight blue cloak wrapped around his body, protecting most of him from the rain, but the drops fell on his head, weighing his blond hair down until it lay flat against his face and neck. He let a bare hand catch the rainfall, watching with dispassion as small rivulets of blood dripped down to the world below. With a sigh, he allowed the rain to soothe his wounds. Well, the physical ones at least, for Jareth had been watching _her_ again. Several months had passed since that fateful night when he had been banished from her presence, and she never called on him, never said his name or even his title anymore. Not even when she spoke to the dwarf. He was relegated as "You know who", or "Him". Jareth gave a sardonic smile and shrugged to himself. _I suppose it is for the best. She made her wishes abundantly clear._ He turned his hand over, letting the water wash the other side. Watching her was a torment, one he was oddly becoming familiar and content with. The geis seemed to react in different intensities. If Jareth held a crystal just so, to where he could see her, but out of focus, then the slashes to his body were minimal but still consistent. And yet, Jareth could no more stop watching _her_ then he could stop breathing. She was his addiction and he would gladly feel every slash, every cut, and every pain that his obsession wrought, for at least then he could remind himself that he was still alive.

Sighing, Jareth leaned his head against the window ledge and continued to watch the rain fall.

* * *

Sarah knew she was dreaming, there were tell-tale signs everywhere. All the colors around her were sharp and vivid. The green of the grass was nearly neon, the blue of the sky made her eyes water, and the crystal moon sent shivers down her spine. Sarah felt herself being pulled forward, down a strangely familiar hill and into a place she had not seen in four years: The Labyrinth. The maze was different under the moonlight, romantic and Gothic. She floated through the maze, paths opened for her and in a short amount of time she found herself at the castle. _His castle_. Her footsteps made no sound as she made her way through the stone halls. Nothing stirred, no goblins, no dwarves, and yet Sarah knew she was not alone in this place. On their own accord her feet led her to a large room, high in one of the towers. Even as she crossed the threshold she knew who she would see and her breath caught in her chest.

There, on a window ledge, _he_ sat. He looked pale in the moonlight, his dark clothes blending into the shadows, only his hair and face were visible, and Sarah inspected his profile. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his mouth was set in a firm line, and he looked very tired to her. Tired and weary. Hesitantly, she made a step forward, unsure what she would say, unsure now if this was just a dream; one never knew when dealing with magic. Without looking toward her, he suddenly pushed away from the ledge, dropping out of site. Sarah choked back a scream and ran to the window, in time to see a white owl winging away into the night. "Wait!" She cried, but the small bird kept flying, further and further away.

Sarah sobbed as the world around her faded to black. When she opened her eyes she was in her familiar room, home, safe and sound. Her cheeks were wet though, and she angrily brushed her tears away. The image of _him_ sitting alone in the darkness was burned into her mind and Sarah wrapped her arms around body. _I miss him…_But still she did not call out to him. Hoggle had said that _he_ had forbidden the mention of her name in the castle. No one was to mention her to him, and if he caught any of his subjects consorting with her then there would be hell to pay. Of course, Hoggle ignored his monarch, but the fact that _he_ would say such a thing cut Sarah to the bone. She had been dismissed, forgotten…banished. The tears fell freely now as Sarah buried her head into a pillow, painful sobs wracking her body until sleep claimed her once again.

* * *

**Phew, I'm glad that's done. This chapter sucked me dry. Thank you to everyone who is reading. And thank you if you decide to review (Come on! There's the little box!)  
**

**Next chapter: Happy 21st Sarah and maybe a reunion.  
**

**Have a happy Labor Day everyone!  
**

**~Nylle  
**


End file.
